


A World That Could've Been

by AristoMuse



Series: Breaking The Chains [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Break Up, Character Death, Different Eras, Different Sides, Different Universes, Different lives, F/M, What-If, different scenarios, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristoMuse/pseuds/AristoMuse
Summary: A collection of one shots and different scenarios that vary from the plot of "The World Is Ours."(Contains heavy spoilers)





	1. Canon

Once, when he was almost seven years old, Akira woke up with a shock. He couldn't figure out why, or what exactly had woken him up, only that one moment he was deep in sleep's grasp and the next he was vaulting out of his bed and throwing his covers off as if it burned him. 

He tumbled onto the floor of his room with a loud thump, his heart pounding harshly in his chest, so much that it hurt. His breaths came quick, too quick, and soon enough he was gasping for air as if he couldn't get enough. He had no idea what was happening.

His day had been normal, if a little stifled. His parents greeted him in the mornings before they went to work, his breakfast already prepared on the table. Nothing special happened at school, though all the kids avoided him because he was "quiet and creepy." He returned to an empty and cold house where he did his homework, played on his gameboy, bathed, then went to bed at a respectable time of 10PM. 

A shaky hand came up to grasp his pajama shirt, right where his heart was, and Akira clenched his eyes shut as the pain grew worse. Feeling something wet on his face, the other hand came up from the floor and wiped at it, only to find out he was crying. _Why?_ Why was he crying? 

Why did everything feel so wrong now, as if the world was empty?

Getting off the floor in a tumble, Akira made his way to the bathroom where he flicked the lights on. The harsh contrast between darkness and artificial light blinded him for a few moments, leaving spots in his vision, before it cleared and he could finally look at himself in the mirror.

His face was stained with tear tracks, and his eyes were blood shot. He brought his small hands up to wipe at them but they just _would not stop_. Why was he crying so much? What was this bad feeling in his chest that made him feel like nothing was worth it anymore? 

Unable to withhold it, he began to quietly sob and curled up in a ball. 

* * *

 

Several towns away, Hisoka looked down at the last living person in his gaze and with a heavy but grim heart, raised his gun once more.

He fired and with one last look, walked away.

Her eyes raised up toward the night sky, Airi dimly wondered what her life could have been. Her chest hurt, her dress staining with red. Her parents had long since stopped responding to her.

The night sky, so dark and cold, but filled with twinkling stars that shone brightly.

One of them flickered and she slowly closed her eyes, taking in her last breath.

 


	2. Feudal Japan

"Hime-sama."

Airi looked up from the tatami mat, mindful of the many layers of her kimono. The large balcony that encompassed the left side of the room showed an unobstructed view of the full moon. The celestial sphere glowed brightly in the night sky, accompanied with smaller but no less bright twinkling stars. 

A second later- far too quickly for her to catch- a dark shadow appeared, cutting a perfect silhouette from the moon. She could barely make out his features with the quickly dying candle next to her, but she could tell he was dressed in all black. "Shinobi-san?" Airi called out quietly, her long hair that wasn't held up in her intricate bun falling over one shoulder.

The shadow knelt on one knee and one hand on the tatami, bowing his head. "Hime-sama, please just call me Akira." He requested politely, his curly hair hiding the yearning in his gaze and his black mask covering what would be a soft smile. Only for her.

Covering her mouth with her kimono sleeve, Airi giggled. "If you say so, Akira...-kun. It's rather late now. Don't you need to sleep?" She asked worriedly. 

Akira shook his head, feeling his ponytail brush against the katana strapped to his back. "No, hime-sama. Your safety is my top priority. I will not let anything stop me from protecting you." He swore. "I could not bear the shame of failing you."

Her heart warming at his promise, Airi gathered her furisode in her hands and walked over to him, kneeling in his view. "Thank you, Akira-kun..." She reached out with her small hands and lifted his chin, urging his eyes to meet hers. His gray irises were streaked with hardened experience that was far older than he appeared to be, and the scars she could see on his bare arms spoke of many battles and challenges, all of them being won by him. "You must be very strong to have been handpicked by my father."

The corners of his eyes crinkled, implying that he was smirking. "The very best. The lord knows he can trust in my abilities." 

"Still..." Her smile fell. "You're only human. No matter how strong you are, at the end of the day, you still need rest. Please let me know if I can make it easier for you." She looked away with a shameful frown. "I...I know I am a liability, and incapable of fighting. I feel terrible for being such a burden-"

"Hime-sama!" Akira quickly interrupted her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Even with her many kimono layers, it still felt intimate to be touching her like this. "You are fine the way you are. No one expects you to be fighting, least of all me. _I'm_ supposed to fight for you."

Her lip quivered and she turned away. "And that's the problem." She replied in a shaky voice. "I'm just cooped up here in the castle, always protected and coddled by everyone around me. What is the point of me being a living person if I'm just a bird in a cage? I...I envy you, Akira-kun. You're free to do anything you want, fight whoever, go wherever."

He furrowed his brow. "I...If I may, hime-sama, you live a life of luxury. You've never had to starve, or to fight for your life..." Not like he had. "I envy you in that aspect."

Looking back up at him, Airi gave him a small but sad smile. "I suppose neither of us will know a life that's different from our own...Thank you then, for accepting this job. I know the payment is bountiful, but nevertheless I am grateful to have someone so capable by my side for the time being."

Though he was a hardened shinobi, he could not help but soften for her. This fragile woman whose beauty could only be enhanced by the moon's pale glow, whose hands had never had a day of hard work, who yearned for a freedom that was bathed in blood and hardship. This woman whom he was to protect with his life.

And he would gladly do so.

He licked his lips behind his mask and bowed his head. "I do this not for the payment." He said quietly, but he knew she heard him when she gasped.

"I-Is that so..?" Airi whispered, a dainty blush on her fair cheeks. "Thank you..." She covered her face with her kimono sleeves. "I am still grateful."

Akira smiled shyly behind his mask, his heart beating thunderously in his chest. "No need, hime-sama."

"Please, just Airi." She lowered her sleeves and smiled bashfully. "You're guarding my life, so it's only right that you can call me by my name."

His eyes widened. Could he dare to be so intimate with her..? To call her by her first name? He was a shinobi after all, when did social customs ever apply to him? "...Airi-hime." He whispered reverently. "My katana is yours. My life is yours."

The princess smiled warmly, laying a hand on a well sculpted shoulder. "Thank you, Akira-kun." She whispered. "I hope...I hope you will still be with me when I am married."

His heart stopped.

"...To whom?" He finally asked. "Whom are you betrothed to?"

"A prince of a neighboring land." Airi answered sorrowfully. "I do not know him, but his cruelty is known throughout Japan. Father needs to make this alliance however, to have any chance of winning the war. I..." She let out a shaky sigh. "I will be his bargaining piece. The prince is known to have a liking for...young women like me."

Akira knew of who she was talking about. He had only completed one contract with that particular family and swore never to again. The pay was never good enough to sacrifice his own morals for their sick tastes. How could it be that his sweet princess was betrothed to that...that monster? "Is there no other way?" He asked desperately, his hands gripping around the handle of a kunai. If she so wished it, he would kill at her command. Anything for her.

Airi sighed and shook her head. "I always knew I would be wed off to someone I didn't know. It...is my fate as a princess." Noticing his somber mood, she quickly pasted on a fake smile. "I have long accepted my role, so don't worry about me. I just hope you will be free of any such commitments, and perhaps...visit me sometime." 

Her eyes drifted up toward the sky and noted just how late it was. "Ah, it's rather late. I should rest now." She turned back to the silent shinobi and smiled once more. "Good night, Akira-kun. Please get some rest when you can." Standing up from the floor, she gathered her kimono and quietly walked out of the room to her bedroom, sliding the door closed behind her.

Akira could only watch her without making a single sound, and felt his heart ache. She wanted freedom like his, huh...

He clenched his fists.

If he was free to do whatever he wanted because he was a shinobi, then he was free to steal her away for himself.


	3. House Husband

"All right," Airi began quickly as she pulled on her heels. "I have a charity event and then a concert around 5pm, so I won't be back until around...9pm. Make sure to feed Morgana and to take out the trash." She dusted off her dress and made sure her hair was up in an impeccable braided bun. "Also please don't forget to turn off the stove when you're done. Last time you accidentally left one on, the fire department was called and we had to apologize to everyone in the neighborhood."

"Yes, dear." Akira answered quietly, picking up the freshly made bento he finished just minutes ago. "Here's your lunch. Have a good day at work, and please don't overwork yourself."

Heart warming at his quiet but sincere wishes, Airi tip toed up to press her lips against his, her hands using his tattoo covered arms as support. "Thank you, Anata. If you need anything, just text me OK?"

"Meowww." A black cat with white accents rubbed against her calf in an affectionate gesture.

Bending down, she made sure to lavish him in praises. "Be a good kitty, Morgana, and don't throw up in Akira's shoes again!" She scolded playfully before standing straight up again and opened the front door. "Bye, I'll be back soon!" 

Akira made sure to wave like a good husband, and even after the door closed, he watched through the window as his wife got into a taxi with her cello and drove away. Sighing silently, he looked down at their housecat. "It's just you and me like usual." He murmured, the feline purring in agreement. "May as well tidy up the house so Airi can come home to relax." 

Tying on a frilly pink apron and a face cloth, Akira made sure to dust every corner, every cabinet, and every shelf. He wiped the floors, made sure the tatamis were spotless even though they were the hardest to clean and maintain, and washed their used dishes from breakfast. Morgana had darted back up the stairs to take a nap, and the house was quiet and peaceful.

Until the doorbell rang.

Akira paused in chopping some beef, and he glanced over in the direction of the front door with narrowed eyes behind his dark tinted glasses. Holding the large butcher knife in his hands, he calmly walked over to the front door, a muscle in his jaw twitching when the doorbell rang again, and opened the door.

The man at the door- nay, just barely out of teenager years- lit up when the door opened and without looking at who had opened it, immediately bowed and held out a classic vinyl disk. "Kimisawa-san, I'm a big fan of your music, especially your rendition of Vivaldi's four seasons! Please, I would love to have your autograph and m-maybe your phone number?"

The fan hadn't seen any news on her fansite or forums about her relationship status, so she was probably single. She was absolutely beautiful too, especially when she performed under the warm spotlight in orchestral halls, and her music was like listening to heaven itself! He was finally able to track down her address when he heard about a "pink haired cellist" living in this area of Yongenjaya, so he had rushed over with his absolute favorite album of hers and-

"And who are you supposed to be?"

The fan furrowed his brow at the deep voice and finally looked up only to freeze. The man in the doorway- and it could only be a man with those impressive shoulders- stared down at him through tinted glasses. There was just barely enough light to illuminate those cold steel orbs behind the glass. His curly hair was partially slicked back, showing his left temple and forehead, and the rest framed his handsome but cold features. His mouth was set in a firm line, right above a slim neck that was partially covered with a sleeveless shirt and a pink frilly apron.

The admittedly domestic clothing was completely ruined by the impressive tattoos he had all over his arms, and now that he looked closer, had crawled up the back of his neck, implying that his entire back was covered as well. His long legs were covered in black slacks, with innocent white slippers on his feet. 

What really completed the image was the large butcher knife he wielded in one hand as casually as one would hold a piece of grass, the stainless sharp metal still dripping with red.

This was, no doubt, a yakuza member.

The fan gulped, fear overriding his previous infatuation and he quickly took a step back. "I-I-I-I-I'm sorry Ihavethewronghousegoodbye-" But before he could leave, the man reached out and clamped down on his shoulder with a steel tight grip. He froze and slowly looked up at the intimidating man who only raised a fine brow.

"...Why don't you come in." Akira almost growled, the firm line of his mouth lifting up into what he thought was a friendly smile, but in actuality came off as a bloodthirsty smirk. "I was just about to make lunch." 

The fan almost peed his pants. "S-Sure." He squeaked, and immediately berated himself. WHY DID HE ACCEPT?

Content, Akira directed him into the house, closing the door behind them with a definite click. Now he had someone over for lunch! He would've asked Ryuji or Yusuke to come over, but they were busy with their day jobs. Futaba was also busy since she was heading an underground IT company, and it wasn't good to bother her when she slept during the days. "Take a seat and I'll finish up lunch."

The fan trembled at the threatening tone and immediately took a seat at the dining table, sitting as stiff as a board. The fan watched as the scary man who lived in Kimisawa Airi's home stalked over to the kitchen counter where he could still see a lump of bloody meat on the chopping board. He gulped. W-what kind of meat was that..?

The fan flinched violently in his seat when the yakuza man brought down his butcher knife with a definite bang, the sound akin to a bullet. The knife cleaved through the meat quite effortlessly, but the force had splattered some of the blood on him, staining his apron with red and some even landing on his face. Oh god, this man was going to kill him..!

Akira chopped away at the beef, fast and efficient. It was bloodier than normal, but that would only mean the flavors would be a little more richer from all the iron. Airi had taught him how to cook since she didn't have much time to anymore, and he found that he loved cooking, especially if it was for her. Seeing her tired face light up at the meals he prepared for her was worth it every time. This guy was a little weird, though. He hasn't said anything and sat so stiffly in his chair. He came here to see Airi, right? The least he could do was feed one of her fans. 

His wife was such an amazing musician to have touched so many people, like this guy.

The fan almost burst into tears when his meal was served up. The meat had been fried with bean sprouts and spring onions, with a good helping of udon noodles. The miso broth spilled a little from being set down, and the hot oily soup landed on his skin with a hiss. He didn't dare to cry out in pain, he couldn't! This guy was so scary! 

"Eat." Akira gestured to the food from his spot behind the guy, almost hovering over his shoulder. "I made it _just for you_." He hissed in his ear.

He couldn't do it! "AHHHHH!" With a scream, the fan exploded out of his seat and ran for the door for dear life, fumbling with his shoes. He heard footsteps behind him, slow and precise but definitely coming up behind him, and he scrambled to go faster. A click was heard next and he froze. WAS THAT A GUN. No, he wasn't staying here a second longer! 

"I'm sorry, Kimisawa-san!" He cried as he ran out of the door, almost knocking over an old lady, and put as much distance between him and that house with that crazy yakuza man who was definitely going to kill him.

Akira slowly blinked, putting his glasses away in the case with a snap, and shrugged. "What a weird guy...Oh well, I'll eat by myself then." He sighed dejectedly and turned back into the house. "Morganaaaa! Let's eat together and wait for mommy to come home!" 

 

* * *

 

Finally arriving home, Airi lightly groaned in relief as she opened the front door. "I'm homeee...." She toed off her heels and gently set her cello down near the staircase before walking into the living room.

"Welcome home, dear." Akira smiled gently when he saw her, pausing in his petting of Morgana. "How was your concert?"

Groaning, she took a seat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "It was fine. The director thanked me a lot for performing. I'm just really tired now...How about you? You didn't spend all day cooped up at home again, did you?" She pouted. "You don't have to stay here all the time, you know."

He turned his head so he could gently kiss her forehead, not minding the scent of sweat, fading mint fragrance, and instrument polish. "I know, but I want to be here to welcome you home. You always work so hard so it's only fair that as your husband, I do my best for you."

Blushing, Airi beamed and snuggled into him. "You're so sweet to me. I love you."

He smiled, his chest as light as a feather. "I love you too."

"...So did anything interesting happen?"

"One of your fans came here. I invited him for lunch but he didn't seem hungry and rushed off."

"..."

"What? Why are you giving me that look?"

"Did you scare him off?"

"No..? I was on my best behavior. I let him watch me cook, too."

"Oh dear...Akira, honey, you remember what I told you about your appearance?"

"That I'm the most handsome man you've ever known?"

"...Well, yes. But also your tattoos are very...Um..."

"Nice? I spent a lot of money on them."

"...Yes, they're very nice."


	4. Dancing in Starlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't actually play or watch P5D lol but since I gave Airi an outfit, I thought why not

"Wait, you two," Airi interrupted. "Can you explain why we're here again? I'm not quite...understanding."

Justine nodded. "It's simple. You're here to dance-"

"Because we're not going to let our sister Margaret have all the fun," Caroline finished with her arms crossed.

Airi withheld a sigh and simply smiled, resigned to the situation. "I-I suppose that's a good reason as any..." She shared a shrug with the rest of the Phantom Thieves.

They had all been summoned out of nowhere into the Velvet Room, a mysterious metaphysical place that they had only been to once in their lives, aside from Akira. Unlike the last time, however, the place had changed. Gone were the dingy and drafty cells that surrounded a warden's desk, replaced by blue- almost neon blue- wallpaper and lights, a blue tiled floor, and purple LED strips. In place of the desk was a velvet blue lounge surrounded by large speakers, and the largest, most eye-catching disco ball Airi had ever seen.

"You..." Ryuji began slowly. "Brought us here to show up your sister?"

"We're going to dance," Yusuke stated flatly, arms crossed.

"I have midterms to study for..." Makoto murmured with a purse of her lips. "Though, the thought sounds a little fun."

Haru clapped her hands in delight. "Oh, dancing would be wonderful! It's been such a long time since I've danced."

Ann nodded happily. "Yeah, it does sound fun! And we're all on break right now, so why not?"

"D-Dancing?" Futaba latched onto Akira's jacket. "I've never really done it, but...if everyone's doing it, then I gotta catch up!"

Akechi huffed and turned away. "I'm surprised you even thought to summon _me_ as well..." He muttered. "After what happened last time I was present here..."

"I shall dance with you, Lady Ann!" Morgana chirruped with one paw up in the air. "And with Haru-chan, and any of the ladies!"

Looking at everyone, Akira shrugged and smiled. "Why not. All right, you two, just let us know what we have to do."

Caroline grinned, and Justine gave them a cool smile. "Of course."

 

* * *

 

 

Airi blinked and took a step back in surprise. Within a split second, she had been transported from the Velvet Room to Shibuya Station. People milled about the popular terminal, and didn't pay any attention to her or-

"Oh, Akira!" She gasped when she realized her partner was here with her as well. "Are we...supposed to dance here?"

Looking around quizzically, Akira shrugged and decided to go along with the ride. "I suppose so. Since it's just us here, why don't we-" He turned to her and paused, his eyes widening when he spotted her. "You..."

Airi blinked and looked down at herself, eyes widening when she understood his reaction. Gone was her regular Shujin uniform. Instead, she was wearing a multi-wrinkle fold bodice with sheer sleeves that led to long silver gloves, similar to a figure skater's costume. Silver and red roses decorated her left breast up to her collar, made from shimmery fabric folded geometrically. She kept her plaid Shujin skirt, but she only had one sheer legging while the other leg had a belt encircled around her thigh. Her feet were covered in white-silver boots- again, similar to a figure skater's skates but without the blades.

She looked like she was ready for a free skate at the Winter Olympics. "Wow..." She admired herself, turning to and fro to admire her new outfit. "Am I dancing in this? It's strange that the girls gave me a new outfit, but it's really nice!" She looked up with a smile. "What do you think, Akira?"

Akira closed his mouth with a click, his cheeks pinking with his smile. "You're...so beautiful, Airi." He suddenly grinned. "You look like you're about to take my breath away on the ice."

Airi snorted softly and grinned with him. "I do, don't I? I could skate to Chopin's no.1 op.23." Blinking, she looked at her partner.

He wore what she thought at first glance was his regular Shujin uniform, but after looking closer, she realized his shirt had changed from the white turtleneck to a black graphic tee with a big zero on it. He wore his regular plaid pants, but he had a red handkerchief tucked in his belt, and when he fidgeted with his glasses, she noticed he was also wearing red gloves, similar to his Joker ones. His shoes were bright red high tops, and to finish his entire ensemble, had headphones around his neck. All in all, he looked like a private school rebel.

Perfectly him.

"Hello, rebel," Airi teased, gesturing to the small changes to his outfit.

Blinking, Akira looked down at himself and lifted a brow. "Well...It's pretty cool." He fiddled with his headphones. "These look expensive. You think I can take these back to the real world with me?"

"Ask the twins," Airi replied, amused. "I don't know if they'll give them to you, though. They sure do love being tsunderes with you."

Akira snorted and looked around, raising a brow. "Have you noticed that there's a wide berth around us?"

Airi looked around and realized he was right. There was what seemed to be an invisible circle that kept the regular commuters from noticing them, as well as keeping them out of what she assumed was to be their stage. "Huh...I guess this is one of their powers."

She looked back at her partner and found a hand held out toward her, with Akira giving her a suave smirk. "May I have this dance, my elegant lady?" He purred.

Giggling softly, Airi placed her hand in his, his fingers enclosing around her. "Of course, my rebellious gentleman," She smiled coyly.

He tugged her close, close enough that she was snug against his broad chest. He placed one hand at the small of her back, and the other entangled itself with one of her's. She tilted her head up, and he gazed down at her. Their lips brushed ever so slightly, barely even a touch, and they smiled before he twirled her from his embrace.

They danced to music that only they could hear, uninterrupted by anyone. It was their own special world, just the two of them.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
